Scarlet vs 2Avengers
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: One-shot Fic of the mistress of SDM fighting agiasnt 2 members of the Avengers


I will not be using all the Avengers, just 2, in this fight against Remilia Scarlet. Thor and Ironman will be the first on this fight. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do no own Avengers nor Touhou.

* * *

"There's another victim bit by the same bite mark." Black Widow said.

"Anything different this time?" Captain America asked.

"It seems that the victim recalls a little girl attacking him, before he was knocked out." Black Widow said.

"A little girl?"

"So we got a child running around biting people at night." Hawkeye said.

"Anyway, tonight we search for the person responsible of this."

* * *

[Night, in a dark Alleyway]

"Ahhhhhh!" The civilian cries out loud before fainting.

"Quite a catch tonight." Remilia removes her fangs from the neck as she savors the rich blood.

"Stop right there." Thor descended from the sky, pointing his hammer at the little girl.

"Hmmm? Who are you?" Remilia asked.

"I am the Prince of Asgard, Thor, and a child like you shouldn't be doing this." Thor said.

"The son of Odin. How interesting~" Remilia said.

"Surrender now or face the consequence." Thor warned.

"How about you entertain me for a bit." Remilia spread her wings and flew up to the night sky.

"Calling to all Avengers, I found the culprit. She is capable of flight." Thor said to his Avenger ID.

"Alright Thor, I'll be there soon." Ironman took flight to Thor location.

* * *

"I see that you followed me." Remilia said as she stopped.

"You will not escape from your crimes." Thor said.

"Crimes? Anyway, let's see you well you do in Danmaku." A large magic circle formed behind Remilia. "Try not to fall so soon." The first wave of bullets fired.

"What sorcery is this!?" Thor asked as the many blue spheres along with big red transparent spheres.

Thor tries to dodge, but the lack of skill of dodging many bullets only led to getting hit even more.

"How disappointing, I didn't even get to use my first spell card." Remilia dispelled her magic circle and summons her Spear Gungnir. "I hope your hammer isn't for show." She dashes forward toward Thor, ready to impale him.

"Hrr" Thor block the spear tip with his hammer and swings around to hit the girl, but due to her superior speed and small body. Remilia effortlessly dodges and continues her attack, chipping away pieces of his armor. Thor unleashes his thunder forcing distance between themselves.

"That spear..." Thor sharply looked at the Scarlet Spear. It looks and feels something he has seen before, powerful like his hammer.

Behind him came a laser beam heading toward Remilia. She simply took one step to the side to dodge, as she has seen more difficult beams patterns from Alice's puppets.

"You ok Thor?" Ironman said, getting a nod from him. "Man they weren't kidding about the little girl bein-" A red beam, shaped like a spear, appears on his screen, growing fast as it gets closer. Ironman quickly thrust to the side with the spear nearly hitting him.

"I'll appreciate if you didn't call me that. My name is Remilia Scarlet, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon." As the clouds cleared up, showing the moon behind her. "What about you, man in metal armor?"

"Me? Everyone knows who I am. Am Ironman."

"Very well then, let see if both of you can take me on." Two magic circles appeared beside her and fired bullets at them, normally she used four, but two was enough for amateurs.

Thor and Ironman split off. Thor would try and get close to Remilia, while Ironman tries to shoot her from a distance. Remilia's danmaku focus fire on Ironman, while she crosses her Spear with Thor's hammer. Thor knows that Remilia has the advantage of melee range and speed, while using her magic to keep Ironman distracted. The only thing he can hit her with is his lighting. Blocking her spear, Thor unleashes the power of lighting at her and she had no time to escape as Ironman's laser prevented her from dodging backward.

"Ahhh!" Feeling the painful shock, Remilia fell a few meters in height but quickly recover from her shock. Turning into a pack of bats that baffle her opponents' eyes, and soon reforming behind Thor.

"Thor behind you!" Ironman yelled.

Looking behind, he witnesses two large black-crimson claws nearing his body. There was nothing he can do in a split-second and felt intense pain like he was ripped apart. Thor fell down as gravity took him.

"Thor!" Ironman tried to save him but stopped by Remilia.

"You can't leave till its over. How about we make a bet? If you win I'll surrender peacefully, also I won't use Gungnir. I doubt that armor of yours won't survive a strike of my spear.

To Ironman took offense of her truth and took consideration of her bet. "What's your game?"

"Try block one spell card, you win if you remain flying after my attack." Remilia said.

"Deal."

Remilia pulled out a card. "Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir" Creating a giant magic spear projectile, formed by heavy condensed magical energy.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna use Gungnir."

"This is the spellcard version, one of my favorite spells, not the actual spear itself.

"Sir, I am detecting massive energy output." JARVIS said.

"I can see that. Divert all power to the Unibeam." Rerouting power in his suit.

"Take this." Remilia threw the giant projectile at Ironman.

As the spear got closer, Ironman was done charging.

"Now" Ironman unleashed a large repulsion blast from his chest reactor and two smaller beams from his hands, aimed at the spear.

The two attacks collided. The beam quickly slowed down the spear and pieces for repulsion reflected off into random directions. When the spear stopped, a massive explosion causing Iron to stop firing.

"Impressive, for technology to match against magic. I guess I will have to keep my word and surrender, for now."

* * *

[Avenger Tower]

Thor: "I would like an explanation why she is here." Pointing to the petite vampire sipping a cup of tea.

Remilia: "It's a tradition where I come from for the Winner and Loser have tea. Its a way of saying, no hard feelings."

Hawkeye: "That or she refused to placed into a cell without being hostile."

Remilia: "You don't want me to level the place with Gungnir."

Thor: "Gungnir? You have my father's spear?!"

Remilia: "Oh. The previous owner was Odin, but I am the current true owner of Gungnir." Summoning Gungnir, twirling it a bit."

Thor: "That spear is not meant to be toyed with by a child."

In a split second, the tip of the spear was a inch away between his eyes. Seeing the red tip and the glowing red eyes of Remilia.

Remilia: "I once told you not call me a child. My spearwomanship isn't something a child can do. Since we're at a ceasefire at the moment, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea." Putting away Gungnir and sitting back at her seat.

Black Widow: "She's fast."

Remilia: "Archer boy, why don't you make yourself useful and bring something sweet."

Hawkeye: "Boy?"

Out of nowhere, a gap open near Remilia.

Remilia: "It seems the gap hag finally decided to pick me up, farewell to all of you Avengers" Hopping into the gap and it closed before anyone could reach to it.


End file.
